Software vendors typically require a purchase of a corresponding software license in order to enable a respective user the right to download, install, and/or use a software application. For example, in a retail setting, a respective user can purchase a CD-ROM (Compact Disk Read Only Memory) or other type of storage that is encoded with a software program for downloading or installation onto a respective computer system owned by the user. Such a CD-ROM can include an associated serial number. The serial number provided by the vendor enables downloading and/or installation of the software application stored on the CD-ROM.
As an example, when downloading or attempting to execute the software program, a respective installer program for installing the software application on the user's computer system may require the user to input the correct serial number associated with the CD. Upon receipt of the serial number by the installer program, the installer program may send the serial number over a network to a server managed by the vendor of the software program being downloaded. When the serial number is transmitted, the vendor's server uses the serial number to track and identify which specific copy of the software application is being downloaded onto a respective computer system.
In addition to the serial number, the vendor's server may require further input (e.g., a user's, name, address, business, etc.) from a respective user to register and/or install the software program for use. After obtaining such information from the user, the server typically provides an authentication code enabling the respective user to install and/or execute the software program on the user's computer system.